


Dripping

by WhoopsOK



Series: Melt [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: There’s something a little comforting about keeping her shirt on in the same way there’s something hot about Felix’s hands all over her skin anyway.That and the fact that she can feel Wolfgang watching them from less than a foot away, awash with arousal.(Wolfgang watches Felix get Kala off.)





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kinktober Day 22: Hand-jobs, Threesome, ~~cuckolding? Sorta, idk~~
> 
> …Yes, yes, the finale jossed this sequel, but will that stop me? No. No, it will not. Rajan is off somewhere, happy with a wife who actually wanted to marry him, congrats, bless up.

It’s a slow acclimation, accepting that Felix is hers, too, in nearly the same way that Wolfgang is.

For the most part, after that first night— _Felix coming just from watching her, the curl of his tongue as he sucked her slick off her fingers—_ Felix is gentle with her. Oh, he still wanders around half-dressed, talking crass and loud, of course. He is still charmingly unsubtle in his adoration of her, but he seems to flicker around her with caution instead of just his usual restless energy. When he touches her, it’s with fleeting warmth; he hasn’t _kissed_ her since, not even the back of her hands like before.

There’s a part of her that recognizes her own growth as this happens. Because she only has one fleeting thought that they’d ruined it, that they’d crossed a line and broken everything behind it, before she dismisses it. Felix knows her as shy and easily flustered, a _blushing virgin_ before she met Wolfgang. He is not distancing himself, he’s just trying _so very hard_ not to hold her tighter than she knows how to be held.

“You’re ours,” Wolfgang says one afternoon while she’s thinking about it. She looks up from her lunch at work, struck by how charming he looks sitting in the sunlit window of her office.

_You’re ours_ , he says like someone who has understood what it’s like to have nobody and nothing worth keeping except _one good person._ Kala understands the veins of what that means to him, the things Wolfgang doesn’t say, but she _feels_ him feel. She is theirs and they’ve never had anything like her and would not do anything to risk losing her.

Wolfgang’s heart twinges— _with desire and distant unworthiness and gratefulness and love_ —when she smiles at him, the sentiment reflected back at him, steady and sure. Felix, though, doesn’t have the advantage of catching the emotional breezes from Kala’s mind to know what she’s feeling.

Bravery is not foreign to Kala and she wants to be brave for them, in every big and small way she can.

On Tuesday, Kala walks unhesitatingly into the kitchen and kisses Felix good morning. There’s a stunned second where Felix doesn’t react, seems too keyed up on Wolfgang drinking coffee beside him, but he’s a glutton and he’s _smitten._ His hand on her cheek makes the kiss last a little longer than she’d initially intended, but Wolfgang lets out a soft laugh at the relief flowing off of her. Felix pulls back to beam at her, before turning to shake Wolfgang, cackling. “Are we even fucking awake right now? The girl of our dreams is in our kitchen.”

“Kiss ass,” Wolfgang says, but he doesn’t disagree. Kala kisses them both and feels light in her chest.

Things settle with that and by Saturday, Kala lays easily between Felix’s legs as they watch TV. She swaps places with Riley for just a moment, cranes her head back to smile at Will from where Riley had been laying against his chest.

“You’re sure having fun,” he accuses with a fond smirk.

She uses Riley’s hand to take Will’s, holds Felix’s hand against her own stomach. “I am.”

This is going to become a regular thing, she can tell. Felix doesn’t bother trying to hide his new mild obsession with Indian soap operas (soap operas in general, if they’re all honest, but they save their honesty for other matters and special occasions), so they wind up watching them fairly often.

“ _Because you’re a lying bastard_ ,” Felix agrees with the protagonist, in Hindi, even. It’s a pretty good approximation of the correct pronunciation, too. Wolfgang snorts beside them on the bed when Kala smiles up at him proudly, shifting happily in his arms when he dips to kiss her temple.

Mostly, she’s just comfortable in his lap, but she has to make a concerted effort to keep from shivering when his thumb skims across her bellybutton. Her shirt has ridden up just enough that his pinky is resting on the skin between her top and her pajama pants. The sense memory of Wolfgang pushing down on her pelvis, fingers curling up inside her slides to her like a mug across a bar. She cuts her eyes to Wolfgang, flush and mildly accusing.

“What?” he thinks at her, warm with amusement. He shares a memory of Felix, years ago, in a club bathroom, his hands sliding up Wolfgang’s shirt, nails scraping down his stomach, around to his back. Kala’s heart thunders in her chest, just as Wolfgang’s had from the moment Felix shoved him into the stall, kissing him hard and insistent. “You like _his_ hands, too.”

Felix’s thumb pauses its circle around her navel. “What are you doing, Wolfie?” he asks, and Kala can hear him smirking. “You made her all hot.”

“That was you, shithead,” Wolfgang replies, and the sly look on his face makes Kala go liquid hot inside. “Or weren’t you teasing her on purpose?”

The way Felix pauses implies, no, actually, he hadn’t been teasing her on purpose. But at the accusation, it’s like he can’t help but live up to it, rucking up her shirt to expose more of her stomach, tickling his fingers across her skin along the way. “No shit?” he says, dipping his head to speak lowly against Kala’s ear as she grips his wrist. “You could’ve just asked me to touch you like this.”

Wolfgang meets her eyes and thinks a vague question in her direction.

Kala throws back a resounding, verbal “ _Yes,_ ” before letting her head fall back as Felix mouths at her throat, his hand snaking further up her body as he does. Her breath shudders when he cups her breast, reverently but with no hesitation. She lets it out on a high sound when he rolls her nipple with the tip of his finger.

There’s something a little comforting about keeping her shirt on in the same way there’s something hot about Felix’s hands all over her skin anyway.

That and the fact that she can _feel_ Wolfgang watching them from less than a foot away, awash with arousal.

“She likes your hands, too,” he says, aloud this time, and Kala can feel Felix getting hard against her back.

“All yours, _schatz_ ,” Felix tells her, one hand coming up to touch her chin, turning until he can kiss her full on the mouth.

Kissing Felix is still a novel experience. It’s not like with Wolfgang where she knows the dance so well it’s as natural as breathing. Felix’s kisses are familiar, because everything about Felix is like being home to them, but plain old making out is _new_. The kiss is still slow, but not in a way that implies being gentle, it feels _showy._ Felix sucks her lips and uses his tongue and lets her feel his teeth, all while tickling her stomach, massaging her breasts.

All the while, Wolfgang lies silently beside them, ignoring his own arousal and basking in hers.

Kala is so turned on she’s already sticky in her underwear, faintly wonders if she’ll leak right through them. She gasps against Felix’s lips, too keyed up to find the words to tell him to touch her there, too shy to start _begging_ after barely inching into second base.

“You want to get her off, Felix?” Wolfgang asks, voice teasing and rough. "She’s wet for you.”

“ _Shit,_ ” Felix swears, dick twitching where it’s pressed between their bodies. “You like my hands, right? Can I get in your pants?”

“ _Classy,_ ” Wolfgang snaps and Kala can’t help but laugh, nodding and pushing Felix’s hand down.

A little burst of bravery twines around the lust she’s feeling and Kala looks up at him out of the corner of her eyes. “That’s where I want you.”

The sharp breath Felix takes in is more than a little gratifying, as is the way he fumbles to get her pants down without letting her out of his lap. She laughs when he gets a face full of her hair, when Wolfgang curses at him and has to help them. Her panties are wet and she feels like she can smell her own arousal. She shivers down the whole length of her body when Felix’s hand trails up her thigh, to tickle gently over the slick patch on her underwear.

“How do you like it?” he asks, rubs a little firmer at her clit when she gasps and spreads her legs a little wider, tossing one of her legs over his.

“ _Felix—_ ”

“Do you want me to play with you just like this?” Felix looks towards Wolfgang and she hears him swallow, feels the catch in his breathing. “Or like Wolfie does? Does he touch you how you like it?”

Kala feels Wolfgang’s heart pounding in his chest, lust darkening his eyes where he looks at them. He has done so many wonderful, terrible, perfect things to her with his hands on her pussy. Thinking about them now, all of them scattered and half-seen like someone dropped a deck of cards in her mind is enough to have her hips raise up into Felix’s hand. “Yes.”

Felix kisses her throat. “How? I wanna do it, too. Make you come on my fingers.”

And Kala could stay just like this, could come just like this with his finger rubbing careful circles on her clit, she could. But their relationship— _none_ of their relationships have ever been about just taking what you think you should have. Kala has learned the shape of her own desire with them, doesn’t intend to shove it down when Felix and Wolfgang are reaching for it with open hands. She’s hot, sticking to Felix where they’re sweating, she’s wet against his fingers and he’s hard against her back and she _wants._

“In-in me,” Kala answers unsteadily, “I want— _mm._ ” She cuts herself off, whining when Felix lets two fingers close around her clit, shaking gently.

“Say it,” Wolfgang challenges, sitting up closer, nearly pressed to Felix’s side. “Tell him what you want.”

The words still stick in her throat, but she doesn’t try to hinder them any further. “I want you to finger me.”

“ _You get whatever you want, Kala_ ,” he whispers in breathless German, slipping his hand into the band of her panties, down until his fingertips are playing over the wetness of her opening. “I’ve thought about it, you know? Before you ever even let me taste you, I thought about you two.”

The words streak hot right through Kala into Wolfgang, the arousal so sharp it lights up the rest of the cluster. A few groans and a few breathy laughs, bright with lust, flicker back to them, but they can’t tear their attention away from Felix, he’s got both of them bent around his finger.

“Brought myself off wondering how he fucked you, how you sounded. How you’d sound if _I_ touched you,” Felix continues, “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come, that lucky bastard.”

“You’re lucky now, too,” Wolfgang reminds him.

Kala can’t see Felix’s face properly from this angle, but she recognizes the feeling in Wolfgang’s gut that means that reckless, crazy smile has taken over his face. “Well fuck, I sure am, huh?”

Felix presses, gently but insistently curls his middle finger into her and Kala’s mouth falls open, breath stuttering out as he slides in up to the knuckle. For just a moment, she’s Wolfgang, the first time Felix touched his ass. A dark room, so dark they can barely see each other, high on a big score, rich as they’d ever been, lube tacky-slick all over Wolfgang’s thighs and Felix kissing his shoulder to the first sparking touches of feeling someone _inside_.

The sound of Wolfgang breathing out harshly in the present pulls her out of the memory, back to this room—better lit, warmer, the TV droning softly in the background, _their home_ —but doesn’t push the sensation away from her. Staring at them, Wolfgang is flush up to his hair before she even speaks.

“You—You’ve fingered him,” she gasps.

“Yeah, I have,” Felix agrees right against her ear as he strokes her insides softly, questioningly rubbing his ring finger against her entrance. He presses it in when she nods. “He made the fuckin’ best sounds, can you hear him?”

Kala can—the cursing, clenched groans and open mouth panting the way he whispers Felix’s name again and again right before he comes and can’t say anything at all. She’s throbbing around Felix’s fingers as he curls them up. “ _Harder_ ,” she begs shakily.

“Yeah?” Felix smirks against her cheek.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Wolfgang answers tightly, his casual slouch beside them looking less and less casual by the second. His face is all twisted, like he’s struggling to talk and feel at the same time. “Just there, to the left.”

Felix doesn’t do anything at all for a second, freezing and staring at Wolfgang. “ _Shit_ ,” he says reverently, “you can feel it right now, huh, Wolfie?” He presses up harder, rubbing her firmly and Kala keeps her head from dropping back onto his shoulder for just long enough to see Wolfgang hunch forward, the breath punched out of his chest. “Does her pussy feel good from the inside?”

Kala feels the words catch Wolfgang on his chin and lets herself fall into his body just so she can watch him start to fray at the edges. Oh, his body feels wonderful, of course; she’s home in it, even with the unique decoration of him being strung tight with arousal. But he looks _beautiful_ , eyes half-closed as he arches his back, tingling with pleasure as Felix rubs them inside, kisses their throat. She feels for him what he feels for her and it sends a wave of love-laden desire through them, “ _Felix._ ”

“I got you,” Felix says, putting his mouth on her throat as he works his fingers faster. “You two are so fucking hot.”

They’re so close to coming it feels like it tingles in the air around them, before settling heavy and alive in Kala’s gut. She’s writhing in his arms. “Fe—Felix, please, I’m so— _ohhh, like that, like that, like—_ ”

“Like that,” Felix agrees, keeping pace as she starts to draw up. He clutches her to his chest with his other arm and she holds onto him for dear life. “Just like that, beautiful. Come for me?”

Wolfgang doesn’t even take himself in hand, doesn’t need to, lost in Kala’s orgasm. She pulses rhythmically with pleasure, rocking her hips into Felix’s hand. Moaning openly, she twists to press her face into his throat trying to ground herself in him as the world spins dizzily around them. She always comes longer than she expects to—with seven other orgasms shivering through her body at the same time—but Felix is there with her, keeps moving until her thighs close around his hand.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Wolfgang gasps emphatically, flopping onto his back. The crotch of his pants has a glistening wet spot.

“ _Fuck yeah,_ ” Felix says. He’s being still now, picking up on the cue from Kala’s body, but he hasn’t removed his fingers. He licks his lips, staring down at Wolfgang. “If you come again, can he?”

That earns him a weak groan from Wolfgang and Kala can’t even bother to be embarrassed by the way it makes her clench around him. He feels it and his cock throbs in response. In short, yes, Wolfgang could come again through her, and one day they’ll have to experiment with how many times in a row. But tonight she can feel the wet heat of Will’s mouth nearing Riley’s arousal, can feel Sun kneeling up and sinking down over Mun’s lap. They’re all coming again.

It’s Felix’s turn.

 “Yes,” Kala answers him belatedly, then pats at his arm, shuddering as he eases his hand away from her. She turns in his arms to kneel between his legs so she can kiss him soundly. “But not right now.”

“No?” Felix says blearily, not bothering to get far enough away to speak clearly, letting his hands fall on her hips.

Wolfgang sends an impulse at Kala, that’s the best way she can think to put it. Kala remembers Felix and Wolfgang’s first time, remembers how Felix reacted when Wolfgang held him down and _kissed him like he owned his mouth._ He wants that again, badly, wants to watch her unravel Felix for him. Kala mentally kisses him for the thought, the trust it implies.

“Touch him,” Wolfgang says and Kala does.

Felix’s breath stutters when she braces an arm against his chest, pushing until he’s sinking back into the pillows, easy and shocked, eyes blown dark with arousal. “Kala,” he says, like she’s a marvel. She loves the shape of her name in his mouth, nearly wants to reward him for even saying it. Kala kisses him for all she’s worth, leaning her weight on his chest and turning her hand to hold his chin.

“She’s gonna jerk you off,” Wolfgang says and Felix groans brokenly into her mouth, taking a hand off her thigh to reach for the waist of his own pants.

“ _Please,_ ” Felix says.

Kala shushes him, a thought occurring to her that makes Will shiver in the back of her mind, the feeling sparking across her skin. Sitting back some, she makes sure Felix is looking at her when she reaches between her legs, getting slick with her own arousal before she fits her hand around his dick. The cracked little sound he makes when he twitches up into her hand will have her waking up wet for weeks.

“He’s so good,” she says to Wolfgang—who is trembling and clenching his fists beside them, attention on her even as he lets himself feel Hernando thrusting into Lito. He wants, but the wanting also feels _so good_. He takes what he is given and waits. “I want—I want to make him come,” she says and she means right now but also later in so many different ways.

“ _Yes,_ ” Wolfgang agrees to all of them as their second orgasms speeds towards them, so many people gasping for breath, tingling with desire all at once, the feelings overlapping into a wondrous tidal wave.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Felix gasps, hardly able to keep his eyes open, one hand sliding up to clutch at her shoulder. He gives up trying when she kisses him— _when Wolfgang kisses him through her_ —when she takes back over and bites him before she pulls back to speak against his ear.

“I want you to come inside me next time,” Kala says and Felix goes off like fireworks. He nearly lifts up off the bed in an attempt to be closer to her and she strokes him through it. She ducks her head to look down, marveling at him spilling over her hand. Then he’s pulling her against him too tightly to see, which is just as well because Riley and Sun’s orgasm crash into them. Kala can hardly stay up right, let alone see, as Felix pants in her ear and Wolfgang’s hips arch off the bed .

Kala slumps their trembling until Felix gets his arms around her, turns to kiss her languidly. She hums quietly when he rolls over, taking her with him as she falls into Wolfgang’s arms.

“You’re a tease,” Felix tells her between kisses, wiping her hand on his shirt. He probably means to sound emphatic, but mostly sounds drowsy. He smiles when Kala laughs at him.

Wolfgang snorts, kissing her shoulder. “And you’re easy.”

“Fuck you, buddy, you came and she didn’t even touch you.”

“ _You_ touched him,” Kala reminds him, feels the words tingle in Wolfgang’s chest. Felix looks down at her, not even remotely shy about how hot he finds that.

Kala thinks that between the two of them, she’s going to lose a lot of her shyness, too.

They’re giving her plenty of things to find hot and she doesn’t want to miss any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…i wish for you: a morning routine that brings you joy


End file.
